


Tears to his freedom.

by LittleSquishyWonwoo



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Murder, Bullying, Cheating, Depression, Developing Friendships, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Kinks, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, References to Drugs, References to Suicide, Romantic Angst, Sex, Social Anxiety, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSquishyWonwoo/pseuds/LittleSquishyWonwoo
Summary: Just a quick info thingie!These characters are characters i've made up. None of them are based on real people. So It's up to your imagination about how you think they look ETC.This story contains alot of triggering subjects. Like suicide, depression, murder. Generally alot of things that can be seen as triggering. So if you wanna read this, read it at your own sake. Please enjoy it."Hello! i'm Wooyoung. I thought it'd be nice to introduce myself since you probably don'y know who i am.. Well. Sit down, grab a snack, cause it's a hell of a ride"
Relationships: OC X OC
Kudos: 1





	Tears to his freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very short start-up "chapter"  
> I will post a new chapter soon.

So my name is Wooyoung. This is my story, not your's not anyone else's. I'm here to tell you why you're reading this. Well you see.. now that you read this i'm most likely dead. I'm sorry for that. I really am. But at this point i have just lost hope in everything. It was the easiest way out. At the back of this paper you'll see the reasons why. You may notice there were envelopes with small doodles on them. Well. The one with a butterfly on it is for you Chanyeol. The one with the turtle is for my Aunt. Lastly, the last one.. is full of things i would personally not wanna read if I was you. But it's up to you, not me since well.. I'm dead.


End file.
